SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure/Transcript
Main * (SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) * Narrator: And Now!, It's Time For SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure!, Today, Patchy the Pirate is Gonna Tell the Kids the Story! * Patchy the Pirate: Oh!, Hi, Kids!, I'm Patchy the Pirate!, and This is My Parrot, Potty! * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), Hello, Kids! * Patchy the Pirate: Today, I'm Gonna Tell the Story About SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure!, Right, Potty?, Potty? * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), I Have A Book, Patchy!, Here You Go! * Patchy the Pirate: Thank You, Potty! * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), You're Welcome! * Patchy the Pirate: Let's See!, (Reading) SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure!, By Stephen Hillenburg!, And Narrated By Me, Patchy the Pirate!, Well, And Now!, It's Time For The Story Convent! * (Patchy the Pirate Opens A Book) * Patchy the Pirate: (Reading) Once Upon A Time, Bikini Bottom Lives In Under The Sea!, One Day, SpongeBob's House Lives Under The Sea Too!, His Name Was SpongeBob SquarePants! * SpongeBob: Hello!, Good Morning, Bikini Bottom!, Oh!, Hi!, My Name is SpongeBob!, Today, I'm Going to Celebrate My Birthday With My Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters!, What Do You Think, Gary? * Gary: (Meows) * SpongeBob: Yeah!, I Think So Too! * (Doorbell Rings) * SpongeBob: Oh!, Sounds Like Somebody's At My Door! * (Door Opens at Patrick) * Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick!, Glad You Could Come! * Patrick: Thanks, Buddy! * SpongeBob: Come On In! * (Doorbell Rings) * Patrick: Oh!, SpongeBob!, I Wonder Who Else is at The Door! * SpongeBob: Ooh!, Let's See Who Else is Here! * Patrick: Coming! * (Door Opens at SpongeBob's Friends) * SpongeBob: Hello, Everyone! * Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob's Friends! * SpongeBob's Friends: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! * Mr. Krabs: Thanks for Inviting Us, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: Thank You, Mr. Krabs!, Come On In! * SpongeBob's Friends: Thanks, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: Any Time! * (Doorbell Rings) * SpongeBob: Hey!, I Think That's The Nickelodeon Characters! * Patrick: Hold On!, We'll Be Right Back! * (Door Opens at The Nickelodeon Characters) * SpongeBob: Barnacles!, It Is Them! * Patrick: Hi, Nickelodeon Characters! * Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! * Lincoln: Happy Birthday, Spongebob. * SpongeBob: Thanks, Lincoln Loud! * Olivia: Hello Everyone! * Dora and Diego: Hola! * Zooli: Hello There! * Perry: (Barking) * Tracker: Can We Come In? * Patrick: Sure!, You've Come to The Right Place! * SpongeBob: Come On In! * Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) * Mr. Krabs: Attention, Everyone!, Welcome to SpongeBob's House for His Birthday! * SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) * SpongeBob: That's Right!, Today at My House, We're Gonna Open Presents, Sing Happy Birthday To Me, Eat Cake, and Have A Dance Party! * Patrick: And Were Gonna Do Something For Spongebob! * SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Yay! * Blair: But SpongeBob, What Are We Gonna Do For You? * Rox: Yeah What Are We Gonna Do * SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Asking Questions) * SpongeBob: Hmm, I Don't Know! * Patrick: Let's Ask, Blue! * SpongeBob: Great Idea, Patrick!, Hey, Blue!, What Do You Want For My Birthday? * Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) * (Blue Stamps The Pawprint) * SpongeBob: Wow!, Good Idea! * Patrick: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! * (Song Starts) * SpongeBob: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Patrick: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * SpongeBob: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! * HobbyBear: But We Need to Get Rid of This Pawprint! * Patrick: Oh!, That's Right!, But How? * Bot: Hmm, I Have An Idea! * SpongeBob: Wait!, You Know How to Get Rid of This Pawprint, Bot? * Bot: Mm-Hmm!, Watch This!, Arms Extendo! * SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Wow! * Spongebob: Nice One, Bot! * Bot: Thanks Spongebob! * Sploshy: But We Need Something Else Before Play! * Spongebob: Oh Right We Need Our Handy Dandy * Opal: Notebook! * SpongeBob: Notebook!, That's Right! * Jake: But Before We Play Blue's Clues Who Keeps Our Notebook? * Aang: Yeah!, Who? * Patrick: Oh!, I Know Who Holds Our Notebook! * SpongeBob: Do You Know Who Holds Our Notebook? * Private: Sidetable Drawer! * Spongebob: Right! * SpongeBob: Hey, Sidetable!, Do You Have Our Notebook? * Sidetable: Yep!, In Fact, I Have A Holiday Notebook for Your Birthday Adventure! * (Drawer Opens) * (Drawer Closes) * Little Bear: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! * Sidetable: You're Welcome, SpongeBob, Patrick, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters! * (Song Starts) * Spongebob: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... * Periwinkle: Pawprint! * Patrick: Oh!, A Pawprint!, * Dora: Si!, * Patrick: And That's Our First... * Geo: Clue! * Spongebob: A Clue? * Mel: (Woofs A Clue!) * Spongebob: Then We Put It in Our... *Reg: Notebook! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another *Pinky: Pawprint! *Spongebob: That's The Second *Otto: Clue! *Patrick: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: Yeah!, (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last *Lynn, Lucy, Clare, David, and Uma: Pawprint! *Spongebob: That's The Third *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex: Clue! *Patrick: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Patrick: You Know What to Do! * SpongeBob: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and * Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Sylvia, Tracker, Arrby and Sweetie: Think... * Bot: (Singing) Think... * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny: (Singing) Think! * SpongeBob: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... * Patrick: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * (Blue Jumps Into The Screen) * SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) * SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) * SpongeBob: Great Singing, Everybody! * Timmy Turner: Thanks, SpongeBob! * Patrick: So, Are We Ready to Look for Blue's Clues? * SpongeBob: I Am!, Are You Guys Ready? * SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: We're Ready! * SpongeBob: Well, That's Awesome! * Patrick: But, SpongeBob!, Where Did Blue Go? * SpongeBob: I Don't Know, Patrick!, Do You Guys Know Which Way Blue Went? * Jimmy Neutron: That Way! * SpongeBob: Oh!, Blue Went That Way!, Thanks for Giving Me The Directions! * Patrick: Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go Find Some Clues! * (Song Starts) * SpongeBob: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, I Wonder Where They Are. * (Song Ends) * Sportacus: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! * SpongeBob: Huh?, You See A Clue? * Patrick: Where? * Uniqua: It's Right There! * SpongeBob: Oh!, I See It!, There's A Clue on This..., Door! * Zooli: This Door Must Be Our First Clue! * Patrick: That's Right! * SpongeBob: Okay!, We Know What to Do!, We Need to Draw This Clue in Our Handy-Dandy... * Boots: Notebook! * Patrick: Notebook!, That's Right! * SpongeBob: So..., Our First Clue is This Door!, So, Let's Draw A Rectangle, and A Circle to Make a Knob!, There, A Door. * Patrick: Hmm, So What Does Spongebob Want For His Birthday, With A Door? * Kai Lan: Maybe Spongebob Wants A Door For His Birthday! * Spongebob: Good Idea, Let's Find 2 More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. * (Mailtime Jingle) * Patrick: Did You Hear That? * SpongeBob: It's Mailtime! * Sweetie: Maybe Mailbox Has a Birthday Card for Spongebob! * Muno: Yeah! * (Song Starts) * SpongeBob: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... * Patrick: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... * SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... * SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! * (Song Ends) * Tinky Winky: Hi, Mailbox! * Mailbox: Hi, Friends, Enjoying Spongebobś Birthday? * Stimpy: We Sure Are, Mailbox! * Mailbox: I Have A Birthday Card For The Birthday Boy! * Marshall: Can Spongebob Have It? Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Rubbadubbers TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoofs Category:Rocket Power Spoofs Category:Rocket Power TV Show Spoofs Category:PAW Patrol TV Spoofs Category:Jimmy Neutron Movie Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Show Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Fairly OddParents TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Ni Hao Kai-Lan Parodies Category:Wallykazam Tv Spoofs Category:Toot and Puddle TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs